Les prisonniers
by Mikeyran
Summary: Dans une cave sombre, ce réveil doucement un jeune homme après avoir été kidnappé. [ Fanfiction Aventures ]
1. Chapitre 1 : Le réveil

_Bonsoir, aujourd'hui, j'ai décidé de faire ma toute première fanfiction après que ma prof d'Anglais nous a donné comme sujet d'expression écrite d'écrit un texte avec la première phrase imposé. Elle m'a directement inspiré Aventures et voilà le résultat. Comme je suis super motivé, j'ai décidé de faire une fanfic' à chapitre._

 **Disclaimer** : L'univers d'Aventures appartient à Mahyar Shakeri. Les personnages à leurs Youtubeurs respectifs à savoir Frederic Molas, Sébastien Rassiat, Bob Lennon et Krayn. Aventures est la propriété du Bazar du Grenier. Je ne touche évidemment pas d'argent de mes écrits et toute copie même partielle est interdite sans autorisations.

 **Les prisonniers**

La cloche sonna douze heures lorsque la porte de la cave s'ouvrit en grinçant bruyamment. Dans l'encadrement se tenait une vieille dame. Elle jetait un regard noir dans la cave dont la seule source de lumière émanait d'une vieille torche qui créait un halo au centre de la pièce. La dame observait avec un sourire sadique l'homme couché au centre de la pièce. Avec ses collègues, ils l'avaient capturé la veille et retiré le haut de son armure ainsi que ces armes. L'homme n'était toujours pas sorti de l'inconscience, ils l'avaient peut-être frappé un peu fort.

Peut-être deux heures plus tard, Théo Silverberg se réveilla. Il observa la pièce et le premier détail qui le frappa était une absence totale de fenêtre. Il n'avait donc aucun moyen de connaître l'heure. Il se leva difficilement, sa tête tournait et une profonde entaille lui traversait la jambe gauche. Ceux qui l'avaient capturé lui avaient laissé le bas de son armure, ce qui lui permettait, grâce à sa foi envers la lumière, d'éclairer un peu plus la pièce glaciale dans laquelle il se trouvait.

Le paladin blessé se dirigea vers la porte pour tenter de l'ouvrir. Comme il s'en doutait, elle était verrouillée de l'extérieur. Dans son était actuel, il ne pouvait pas tenter de l'enfoncer. Même s'il y parvenait, il risquait de se retrouvait en face d'homme pouvant l'arrêter facilement dans son élan. Il se dirigea donc vers le mur en face de la porte et s'appuya contre. Il s'endormit pour tenter de reprendre des forces pour trouver une façon de s'évader plus tard.

Le paladin se réveilla un sursaut. La porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement qui le fit sursauter. En face de lui, la vieille dame l'observait avec un sourire assez satisfait tandis qu'il peinait à se relever. Le paladin devant ce visage inconnu qui se moquait de lui s'énerva : « Qu'est-ce que tu me veux au juste ? » Elle ignora sa remarque et continua d'avancer vers le centre de la pièce. Théo songeait sérieusement à la plaquer au sol pour ensuite tenter de sortir d'ici, lorsque derrière elle, apparut trois hommes en armures. Le premier s'amusait avec une épée étincelante, ce qui fit abandonner son plan d'évasion à Théo. Les deux autres hommes portaient un corps inanimé d'un homme aux vêtements déchirés. Tous s'arrêtèrent au milieu de cette cave. Les deux hommes lâchèrent le corps tandis que la vieille dame lança au paladin : « - Vous aller rester calme ici, ça me dérangerait vraiment de devoir vous tuer. Après tout un paladin de la Lumière vaut bien une petite rançon vivant, alors que mort vous ne me serrez d'aucune utilité. »

Théo devant ces mots demanda : « - Tout ce que vous voulez c'est de l'argent ? Par ce que si c'est le cas vous risquait d'être déçu par ce que la Lumière est prête à dépenser pour moi.

Vous n'êtes principalement qu'un appât pour nous. Celui qui nous intéresse est le demi-élémentaire avec qui vous vous baladez joyeusement. Après si l'on peut récupérer une rançon de vous autant essayé. »

Sur ces mots, la vieille dame ainsi que ses trois gardes sortirent de la pièce. Théo entendit très clairement le bruit de la clé dans la serrure. Tandis qu'il se dirigea vers le corps immobile. Il remarqua immédiatement qu'il s'agissait d'un de ses amis, à savoir Balthazar Octavius Barnabé Lennon, qu'ils appelaient tout simplement Bob.

Le premier réflexe de Théo était de vérifier que son ami était encore en vie. Ce fut donc un véritable soulagement lorsqu'il remarqua que son ami respirait encore. Le pauvre mage arborait des marques causées par des fouets sur son corps ainsi qu'une énorme bosse sur son front.

Théo inquiet décida de veiller sur lui. Il le coucha donc sur le sol et posa la tête de son ami sur ses genoux et se rendormit contre le mur en attendant son réveil.

Après sa petite sieste, le paladin remarqua que son ami n'était toujours pas réveillé. Théo continua de veiller sur lui et de vérifier assez fréquemment s'il respirait encore. Il tournait en rond depuis plusieurs minutes maintenant lorsqu'il entendit un petit grognement plaintif.

Bob se réveillait enfin. Le pyromage souffrait d'un terrible mal de crâne lorsque ces yeux se posèrent sur son ami paladin torse nu qui le regardait d'un air bien trop amical.

Théo s'approcha de lui « - Est-ce que ça va ? Tu te sens comment ?

-J'ai mal à la tête et je me sens super faible, répondit le jeune mage. Mais dit, c'est quoi cette tenue ? Et où est-ce qu'on est au juste ?

\- Je ne sais pas non plus où est-ce qu'on est. Je sais juste qu'on ne sert que d'appât pour attirer l'autre demi-élémentaire. Tu te sens suffisamment en forme pour essayer de nous enfuir sachant qu'il y a au moins trois bonshommes en armure dont un avec une épée.

\- Sincèrement, je ne sais pas si je suis capable de combattre, je suis trop affaibli pour tenter de faire des sorts. Ils m'ont attaqué lorsque je me suis perdu dans la forêt alors que l'ont été partie à ta recherche avec Shin et Grunlek. »

Théo tenta de digérer cette information. Il conseilla à Bob de dormir un peu tandis qu'il se mit à méditer dans l'espoir de pouvoir utiliser son sort de soin sur son ami pour qu'il puisse peut-être faire un sort plus tard.

Les deux amis n'étaient pas près de sortir d'ici et ils n'avaient aucun moyen de savoir comment aller leurs deux compagnons.


	2. Chapitre 2 : le lendemain

_Bonsoir ! Je suis de retour pour un nouveau chapitre ! Avant de démarrer, je voulais remercier vous remercier pour vos reviews *accepte avec un sourire angélique le cookie avant de le gober *. Je suis contente que le premier chapitre vous ait plus, et je vous laisse tout de suite avec le chapitre 2 !_

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Le lendemain

« - Boooooooob ? »

La seule réponse qu'entendit le nain au bras mécanique était les bruits de pattes de son loup approchant. Grunlek commençait à sérieusement s'inquiétait pour son ami mage. Ils s'étaient séparés depuis presque six heures, dans la forêt, pour rechercher leur ami Théo, mais maintenant le mage aussi était introuvable. Grunlek continuait de crier le nom de son ami, il n'entendit donc pas la personne qui se faufilait derrière lui. Une petite voix inquiète se fit entendre :

« - Dit Grun ? »

Le nain surpris, dans un geste de réflexe releva sont bras mécanique et le sentit se frappait contre quelque chose. Grunlek se retourna et vit son ami Shinddha Kory plié en deux en se tenant le ventre.

« - Shin ! Tu m'as fait peur ! Est-ce que ça va ?

-Ouais ça va aller, faudra juste que je me rappelle de te prévenir quand j'arrive la prochaine fois. »

Shin prit quelques minutes pour se remettre avant de se rappeler pourquoi il était revenu auprès de son ami.

« - T'as trouvé quelque chose ? demanda l'archer

Rien du tout. Je n'ai même pas de preuve qui montre que c'est ce chemin que Bob a pu emprunter. »

Shin et Grunlek se regardèrent d'un air peiné. Le nain continua ses recherches sur la même route. Il envoya sa louve Eden recherché leur ami sur un autre sentier plus à l'est tandis que Shin pris le chemin à l'ouest. Il y apercevait un cours d'eau et à cause de ses origines de demi-élémentaire, il ressentait le besoin de se rapprocher.

Shin s'éloignait de son camarade lorsque quelque chose attira son regard dans le buisson. Il s'écarta de la route pour aller voir. Un petit morceau de tissu rouge pendait sur une branche. L'archer regarda de plus près. Pour lui, cela ne faisait aucun doute, il s'agissait d'un morceau arraché de la robe de Balthazar.

Shin s'apprêta à faire demi-tour pour aller retrouver son ami et le prévenir de sa découverte, lorsqu'il entendit un hurlement de loup provenant du chemin emprunté par Eden.

Le temps que le demi-élémentaire arrive sur place, Grunlek était déjà arrivé pour voir ce qui tracassait Eden. La louve était malheureusement introuvable.

« - T'as vu Eden ? C'était quoi ce cri ? demanda l'archer

-Je l'ai entendu crier et quand je suis arrivé, elle avait disparu. J'ai juste retrouvé deux touffes de ses poils arrachés dans les buissons sur la droite. »

Eden était une louve qui s'était liée d'amitié avec le nain. Elle était sauvage et avait l'habitude de faire sa vie de son côté. Elle se séparait souvent de leur groupe, mais finissait toujours par revenir.

Pour l'archer, elle était sûrement partie chasser un lapin dans la forêt et avait crié de surprise car elle s'était accrochée aux ronces du buisson. Mais Grunlek affichait un visage inquiet, Shin tenta donc de le rassurer :

« - Hey Grun' t'inquiète pas elle va revenir comme d'habitude avec un lapin dégoulinant de bave dans sa gueule.

-Je ne sais pas, je n'aime pas trop le fait que l'on se retrouve juste à deux. J'ai peur qu'elle ait disparu de la même façon que Théo et Bob.

-À mon avis, tu t'inquiètes un peu trop. Tu sais comme moi qu'elle aime bien se balader et elle nous retrouvera déjà. »

Grunlek, toujours inquiet, lança un léger sourire à son ami. Il savait que Shin ne portait pas Eden dans son cœur, il était donc touché de l'effort de son ami pour le rassurer. Son regard se posa sur la main gantée de son ami qui tenait le morceau de tissu rouge, avant d'être attiré par une silhouette cachée dans l'ombre des arbres.

* * *

 _Dans une cave sombre..._

Théo sentit quelque chose de chaud coulé depuis son épaule le long de son bras. C'était tout simplement son jeune ami qui était en train de lui baver dessus dans son sommeil. Bob s'était, en effet, déplacé pendant la nuit afin d'utiliser l'épaule de Théo comme oreiller, alors que ce dernier était déjà endormi.

Le pyromage était adorablement niché contre le paladin qui avait pu récupérer suffisamment d'énergie mentale pour pratiquer un sort de soin. Théo vérifia si son ami était vraiment profondément endormi et, comme il ne répondait pas à ses appels, il plaça ses deux mains sur le dos de son ami et récita quelque verset de la Lumière. À cause de l'ascendance de Bob, il savait que pratiquer de la magie divine sur lui n'était pas toujours une très bonne idée, mais comme le mage était dans un sommeil extrêmement profond, Théo n'eut aucun problème à effectuer son sort.

Tandis que le paladin observait les blessures parcourant le dos de Bob guérir lentement, la porte dans son dos s'ouvrit dans un bruit sourd, couvrant ses paroles divines.

* * *

 _Voilà, c'est tout pour ce chapitre, j'espère revenir le plus rapidement possible pour la suite !_


	3. Chapitre 3 : Recherche d'explication

_Bonjour !_  
 _Je suis enfin de retour avec la suite de ma fanfic' et j'en suis ravie !_  
 _Merci à Peter Queen pour ta review qui m'a fait extrêmement plaisir et n'hésiter pas à m'écrire une petite review que ce soit pour dire du positif comme du négatif ça me permet d'apprendre et de m'améliorer et ça fait toujours plaisir :D_  
 _Sur ce, je vous laisse avec ce chapitre 3 qui aura mis beaucoup de temps à arriver._

Chapitre 3 : Recherche d'explication

 _Au milieu de la forêt..._

Shin tenait fermement le tissu rouge qu'il venait de trouver dans sa main, tandis que Grunlek lui jetait un regard très insistant. L'archer compris que ce n'était pas lui que son ami fixé, mais ce qu'il y avait derrière lui. Inquiet, il se retourna lentement. Le nain s'avança doucement vers la silhouette cachée à travers les arbres et lança :

\- Qui êtes-vous ? Et que voulez-vous ?

Shin apercevait lui aussi la forme dans les arbres. Elle s'avança doucement en écartant les branches sur son passage. L'archer prépara une flèche, par sécurité. La silhouette sortant enfin de l'obscurité, les deux camarades découvrirent une jeune femme, qui devait avoir tout juste une vingtaine d'années, un visage enfantin, des longs cheveux noirs bouclés et des yeux verts. Elle avait l'air triste et apeuré lorsqu'elle s'approcha doucement des deux garçons. D'une voix douce mais hésitante, elle se présenta :

\- Bonjour, je m'appelle Rosalia. Je suis à la recherche de mon ami loup. Il a disparu hier matin et je n'ai plus aucune trace. Vous êtes les premières personnes que je croise depuis.

Les deux compagnons, ce questionnaire du regard. Elle semblait réellement perdue. Devant sa petite frimousse innocente, Shin se détendit et baissa son arc. Mais Grunlek lui préféra rester sur ces gardes. Après tout, une jeune femme de son âge seule aux milieux des bois ce n'est pas vraiment très courant. Il chercha donc à en savoir un peu plus sur cette mystérieuse jeune fille :  
\- Vous avez un loup domestique ? Demanda-t-il.  
\- Oui, il est mon ami le plus précieux et ne me quitte jamais d'habitude, répondit-elle avec une petite voix inquiète.  
\- Mais vous êtes seule ?  
\- Oui, je suis juste de passage dans la région et je traversais la forêt avec mon ami loup. Vous voulez bien m'aider à le retrouver ?

En posant sa question, la jeune fille leur lança un regard plein d'espoir avec des yeux brillants comme si elle allait pleurer s'ils refusaient. Elle avait aussi placé ses mains devant sa bouche, comme pour se cacher par timidité, ce qui faisait ressortir ses petites pommettes. Elle ressemblait à une petite fillette perdue, et, devant sa bouille adorable, Shin craqua :

\- Vous pouvez rester avec nous alors. Nous aussi on a perdu un loup, pourquoi ne viendrait vous pas avec nous pour tenter de les retrouver ?

Le visage de la jeune fille s'illumina, mais Grunlek reprit la parole :

\- Avant que l'on ne décide de quoi que ce soit permettait que l'on discute 5 minutes avec mon compagnon ici présent.

Grunlek tira le bras de Shin pour l'emmener plus loin. Ce dernier adressa un sourire compatissant à la jeune fille avant de suivre son compagnon. Pour lui, pas besoin de discuter, il n'allait quand même pas abandonner une jeune fille seule dans cette sombre forêt.  
Lorsqu'ils furent suffisamment loin de Rosalia, Grunlek s'arrêta en face de son ami et tenta une conversation avec lui :  
\- Bon, Shin, faut réfléchir sérieusement. Je veux récupérer Eden et cette fille recherche aussi un loup disparu, mais on doit aussi chercher Bob et Théo.

À l'évocation des prénoms de ses deux compagnons, l'archer se rappela du morceau de tissu qu'il avait en main. Il le tendit à son ami nain :  
\- Avant qu'Eden hurle, j'ai trouvé ça accroché à un buisson. Je pense que c'est un morceau de tissu arraché à la robe de Bob, avança Shin

\- C'est vrai que la couleur de ce morceau ressemble beaucoup à celui de Bob, il faudrait qu'on aille voir s'il y a d'autre trace de son passage. Concernant cette petite, je ne sais pas trop si on peut lui faire confiance, lui répondit son ami.  
-Pour moi, elle n'a pas l'air dangereuse donc je pense qu'on devrait la prendre avec nous. Regarde-la, elle est aussi peu musclée que Bob et je culpabiliserai pas mal si on l'abandonnait ici, lui dit l'archer.  
-Tu as raison, elle n'a pas vraiment un physique de guerrière, avoua Grunlek. Et puis elle pourra nous aider à retrouver Eden plus rapidement et pourquoi pas retrouver Bob et Théo aussi.

Les deux compagnons décidèrent donc de retourner chez la jeune fille pour lui annoncer qu'elle pouvait venir les aider à rechercher leurs différents compagnons. Le visage de la jeune fille s'illumina lorsqu'elle apprit la nouvelle. Son sourire était celui d'un enfant devant ses cadeaux de noël, il enleva certain doutes que Grunlek portait à son sujet.  
Tous les trois partirent donc vers le chemin emprunté par Bob en surveillant les buissons afin d'être sûr qu'il n'y avait aucune trace des loups disparus.

* * *

 _Dans une cave mystérieuse..._

La porte s'ouvrit alors que le paladin était encore en train de soigner son ami mal en point. Le grincement le fit sursauter, mais il devait absolument finir son sort pour le bien de son ami. Une voix grave et caverneuse résonna dans la pièce :  
\- Arrêter tout de suite de ce que vous êtes en train de faire, Inquisiteur.

Théo eut juste le temps de finir son sort avant de se retourner pour voir le visage de la personne qui avait pris la parole. Il s'agissait d'un garde avec une armure de plates et une longue épée à la main. À ces côtés se trouvait un autre garde avec la même armure, mais sans arme à la main. Leurs visages semblaient remplis d'un certain dégoût envers l'inquisiteur et son ami.  
Bob, toujours aux pieds de Théo ouvrit lentement ses yeux en poussant un gémissement plaintif. Il leva les yeux vers son ami qui lui fit signe de se taire. Le pyromage était dos à la porte et Théo espérait que les gardes allaient le laisser tranquille en pensant qu'il dormait.  
Le même garde repris la parole :  
\- Vous allez venir avec nous, nous avons quelques questions à vous poser.  
\- Pourquoi répondrais-je à n'importe laquelle de vos questions ? Vous nous avez blessés, enlevés et enfermé sans nous donnez aucune réponse, qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que je veux venir avec vous ?

Le garde jeta un regard lourd de sens vers Bob, qui entendait tout ce qui était dit autour de lui. Malgré le fait qu'il ne voyait pas le garde, il sentait son regard que planait sûr lui.  
\- Vous ne voulez pas savoir ce que l'on peu faire si vous refusez de nous suivre.

La menace du garde était de toute évidence dirigeait vers Balthazar. Théo lui lança un regard qui semblait dire « ne t'en fait pas, je vais vite revenir », avant de s'avancer vers les deux hommes.

\- Vous n'êtes pas aussi stupide que vous le laisser paraître Inquisiteur, lui dit l'homme à l'épée.

Théo bouillonnait de colère, mais son ami était déjà blessé. Il espérait qu'il pourrait se reposer suffisamment pour ensuite s'enfuir à l'aide des sorts du pyromage. Il passa donc la porte avec les deux gardes qui la refermèrent derrière lui, laissant seul son jeune ami.

* * *

Balthazar entendit le grincement si particulier de la porte derrière lui, suivit de celui de son verrou. Il était donc seul maintenant dans cette salle si sombre, si froide et si inquiétante. Il ne sentait plus les blessures qui le faisaient souffrir la veille et fut soulager de constater que le sort de Théo avait parfaitement réussi.

Son ami avait suivi leurs ravisseurs pour la sécurité du pyromage. Bob se sentit extrêmement reconnaissant envers Théo. Mais il ne voulait pas qu'il lui arrive malheur. Maintenant que ses blessures physiques étaient guéries, la seule chose qui lui restait à faire était de retrouver de l'énergie mentale afin de pouvoir effectuer un sort à la prochaine ouverture de cette épaisse porte de métal.

* * *

 _Voilà, c'est tout pour cette fois ! J'espère que ça vous a plus et comme je l'ai déjà dit en introduction n'hésiter pas à laisser une petite review.Ça me permettrait de m'améliorer._

 _Sur ce, je vous dis à très très vite pour la suite !_


	4. Chapitre 4 : Dans les fougères

_Bonsoir !_

 _Je reviens enfin après un long moment avec le nouveau chapitre !_ _Pour ma défense, l'inspiration n'était pas très présente et quand Madame est arrivé, je n'avais plus de temps :_ _3_

 _Merci beaucoup pour vos_ _reviews_ _:_ _-D_ _Merci à_ _Juliabakura_ _, Lulu,_ _Pancak_ _, Peter Queen et_ _Zro_ _Kiryo_ _:_ _-_ _)  
Depuis la dernière fois, j'ai appris comment répondre aux __reviews_ _(je ne suis pas douée visiblement)_ _donc n'hésiter pas à m'en laisser une aujourd'hui ;_ _-_ _)_

 _Bref,_ _je_ _vous_ _laisse avec la suite de l'histoire et j'espère que ça vous plaira ! Je tiens à m'excuser pour les possibles fautes de Français qui ont pu échapper à ma relecture que ce soit dans les chapitres précédant où dans les prochains._

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Dans les fougères

 _Dans la forêt..._

Accompagnés de Rosalia, Grunlek et Shin se dirigèrent d'un commun accord vers le buisson où Shin avait retrouvé le morceau de tissu provenant de la robe de Balthazar. Retrouvés, Théo et Bob étaient une priorité et la jeune femme avait accepté de les aider à retrouver leurs amis s'ils l'aidaient à retrouver son loup après.

Shin menait le petit groupe pendant que Grunlek posait encore quelques questions pour en savoir plus sur la Rosalia :

-Votre loup, d'où vient-il ? Pourquoi êtes-vous si proche tous les deux ?

-Mandel, mon loup, m'a était offert par mon père lorsqu'il était gravement malade, répondit la jeune fille.

-Je suis désolé de l'apprendre, s'excusa le nain.

-Ce n'est pas votre faute. Sinon pour être précis, ma mère était déjà décédée alors, comme mon père savait qu'il ne survivrait pas et qu'il avait dressé Mandel, il me l'a confié pour qu'il prenne soin de moi. Il était marchand et m'avait confié ses dernières marchandises, en fait, il voulait s'assurer que je puisse traverser les forêts comme celle-ci en pouvant me défendre. Mais je n'ai jamais voulu être marchande alors je traversais la forêt pour rejoindre le prochain village et apprendre le métier de couturière.

-C'est un noble objectif, répondit le nain.

Ses soupçons à propos de Rosalia étaient de moins en moins présents. L'histoire qu'elle avait racontée semblait cohérente. Mais le nain avait encore une dernière question pour elle :

-Mademoiselle, est-ce que vous savez-vous battre sans Mandel ?

-Je n'ai jamais réellement appris, mais je possède une dague, je sais où viser pour faire le plus de dégât, mais je n'ai encore jamais eu à l'utiliser.

À ses mots Rosalia souleva un morceau de sa longue robe de couleur mauve très clair et Grunlek pu voir sa dague à la lame étincelante attachée à sa jambe, juste au-dessus de sa chaussure droite.

Devant eux, Shin leur fit signe qu'ils avaient atteint les buissons où il avait retrouvé le tissu. Grunlek arriva à son niveau et il aperçut en effet que les branches de ce buisson avaient était piétiné.

-Regardaient les branches par terre : quelqu'un est passé par là, j'en suis sûr, indiqua le nain à ses deux compagnons.

-Vous êtes sûr que c'est votre ami ? Demanda Rosalia.

\- Non mais on a aucune autre piste, donc autant aller par là. Proposa Shin. Soit c'est Bob, soit c'est ceux qui ont kidnappé les loups, soit c'est un sombre inconnu, mais autant allé voir.

Grunlek était du même avis que l'archer. Après tout, ils n'avaient rien à perdre et ils se devaient de tout essayer pour retrouver Bob et Théo. Il écarta donc les premières branches du passage et marcha sur celles déjà écrasées suivi de près par Rosalia et Shin, qui fermait la marche.

Le nain restait bien concentrer pour suivre ce chemin extrêmement fin de branche écrasé. Plusieurs mètres plus tard, Grunlek remarqua que le chemin de branche s'élargit brusquement jusqu'à former une sorte de cercle. Il fit signe à Rosalia et Shin de venir à son niveau puis de s'arrêter.

Tous les trois s'alignèrent devant cet endroit de la forêt aux branches cassées et aux feuilles et touffes d'herbe bien plus piétinait qu'auparavant. Grunlek était formel, pour lui quelqu'un s'était battu ici. En effet, un élargissement aussi important et le sol piétinait comme si un troupeau de sanglier était passé par là, laisser croire à des traces de lutte.

La jeune fille était impressionnée par le nain et sa faculté d'analyse tandis que le demi-élémentaire inquiet par cette remarque espérait de tout son cœur que ce n'était pas le chemin emprunté pas Bob. Son cœur se serra lorsque ces yeux se posèrent sur un bâton qui n'avait pas un aspect naturel. Il s'approcha doucement et souleva l'objet en question. Il se retourna pour le montrer à Grunlek en arborant un visage effrayé.

Le nain posa ses yeux sur le bâton et reconnu aussi le bâton qui ne quittait jamais le mage. Shin lui tendit et se mit à chercher d'autres traces de son passage lorsque Rosalia les appela :

\- Les garçons venez voir ça. Mais je ne pense pas que ça va vous plaire.

Elle pointa le sol et Shin se pencha au-dessus de son épaule. Il découvrit avec effroi un énorme rocher couvert de sang. Il commença à paniqué en imaginant qu'il s'agissait du sang de son ami. Rosalia tenta de le rassurer en lui disant qu'il avait sûrement essayé de se battre et que le sang sur la roche était celui de son probable agresseur.

Grunlek s'éloigna, il ne voulait pas penser que ce sang était celui de Bob. Il refusait de le croire. Tête baissée, il fixait le sol et remarqua quelques gouttes rouges un peu plus loin. Elles étaient alignées indiquant sans doute le chemin emprunté par la personne qui saignait.

Le nain suivit ce petit chemin de gouttelettes. Il scrutait le sol pour les repérer. Il ne se rendit donc pas compte lorsqu'il se retrouva sur une route de terre, comme ils en avaient l'habitude. Mais une fois arrivé sur cette route les traces de sang laissèrent place aux traces d'une roulotte et des sabots d'un cheval.

* * *

 _Dans un lieu inconnu..._

Un garde devant, un autre derrière avec une longue épée, Théo ne savait pas quoi pensé. En sortant de sa cellule se trouvait deux autres portes sur les côtés et devant lui un grand escalier. Arrivé en haut des marches le couloir s'allongeait avec plusieurs portes sur différentes sur les côtés. Il observa les murs autour de lui, il n'avait rien de spéciaux, juste quelques bougies de temps en temps pour ne pas être plongé dans l'obscurité complète.

Les gardes le conduisirent dans une grande salle. Théo fut impressionné par sa taille, lui qui pensait avoir était simplement enlevé par une bande de simples bandits. Au centre de la salle se dressait une magnifique fontaine. Les murs étaient faits avec des briques aux reflets bleutés. Le bruit d'eau de la fontaine résonnait bruyamment dans toute la salle. Autour des fontaines se situaient quatre grandes colonnes de marbre.

En face de Théo se situait la même mamie qui était déjà venue les voir dans leurs cellules, et à côté d'elle dans l'ombre un homme en habit noble et au visage masqué par ses cheveux pris la parole :

\- Bonsoir monsieur Silverberg.

* * *

 _J'avoue ne pas être très satisfaite de ce chapitre qui n'est d'ailleurs pas très long..._

 _Je reviendrais plus rapidement la prochaine fois !_


	5. Chapter 5 : Situation compliquée

_HEY !_

 _J'ai ( ENFIN ) trouvé le temps pour continuer cette fic'. J'aime toujours autant l'écrire, mais je n'avais juste pas de temps pour m'y mettre. Enfin bref, je reviens avec un chapitre assez long. Merci encore à Klervia et Juliabakura pour vos reviews ! Avoir des retours est toujours aussi plaisant, donc toi qui lit ceci n'hésites pas à laisser une review, j'ai besoin de tous les conseils disponibles si je veux progresser :-) ( N'hésites pas à relire en survolant le chapitre précédent si tu ne te souviens plus de l'intrigue :-P )_

 _Enfin bref, je vous laisse avec ce chapitre._

* * *

Chapitre 5 : Situation compliquée

 _Dans la forêt..._

Rosalia posa ses yeux sur le demi-élémentaire. Voir cet homme plus âgé qu'elle souffrir autant lui brisait le cœur. Elle ne le connaissait pas, mais elle s'attachait déjà à lui. Elle comprit que ce mage, ce Bob était vraiment important pour Shin. Ce dernier arborait un visage effroyablement triste. La jeune femme aperçut une larme couler le long de sa joue. Pour lui apporter son soutien et tenter de le consoler, elle le prit dans ses bras. L'archer ressentit une certaine chaleur émanant d'elle. Cette chaleur réconfortante lui rappelait beaucoup celle de son ami pyromage.

Rosalia s'écarta doucement et fit un léger sourire au demi-élémentaire. Après tout, rien ne prouvait que le sang qui avait coulé sur ces pierres était bel et bien celui de Balthzar. Et puis, même si c'était le sien, rien n'indiquait que l'ami de l'archer était condamné. Ce dernier rendit son sourire à la jeune fille.

Shin se retourna et vit arriver Grunlek en courant. Le nain leur cria :

« - Venez voir ce que j'ai trouvé ! »

Les deux nouveaux amis partir en courant à la rencontre du nain. Arrivé à son niveau, Grunlek leur décrivit la situation.

« - La grosse tache de sang que l'on à trouvé n'est qu'un point de départ. Je pense que celui qui a été blessé est tombé là. Regardez par terre, il y a des petites taches par là. Le blessé à sûrement était déplacé. Ensuite, regardez devant : ce chemin rejoint la route et les traces de sang disparaissent pour laisser place à ces traces de charrettes. »

En effet, Shinddha nota aussi la disparition du sang.

« - Visiblement B.O.B. était là-bas, on a vu son bâton, commença Shin. Mais s'il était encore là, on l'aurait sûrement déjà entendu. Je pense que c'est lui qui a été emmené donc on devrait suivre les traces pour voir où elles nous mènent »

* * *

 _Dans sa cellule..._

Bob se réveilla après un certain temps. Il s'était bien reposé, mais il n'avait aucun moyen de savoir combien de minutes ou d'heures exactement c'était déroulées depuis le départ de son ami inquisiteur. En réalité, très peu de temps c'était écoulé. Le mage n'était pas au top de sa forme, mais grâce au sort prodigué par son ami, il avait pu soigner ses blessures et avait récupéré suffisamment de force mentale pour faire au moins un de ses sorts.

Il se releva doucement, à cause de ses membres engourdis. Avec ce sort qu'il pourrait tenter il aurait une chance de se défendre devant les gardes. Son but principal était de sortir de cette pièce où il se sentait oppressé, c'était sans doute le meilleur moment pour ça. Une fois sorti de cette pièce, il pourrait partir à la recherche de Théo.

Balthazar se dirigea d'un pas lent et hésitant vers la vieille porte en bois. Il posa ses mains lentement sur la poignée. En se concentrant, il sentit la pièce de métal fondre doucement entre ses doigts. La pièce était très vieille et légèrement rouillée, ce qui fit que le mage n'eut aucun réel problème à la détruire complètement. La porte n'était plus verrouillée et un petit trou se situait maintenant à l'ancien emplacement de la poignée.

Il y glissa de un œil pour vérifier si un garde se trouvait de l'autre côté, en priant pour que personne n'ait entendu sa manœuvre.. Il ne vit rien de plus que les quelques marches d'un escalier, pourtant en insistant, il finit par entendre la voix d'un homme qui semblait venir de la gauche de la porte. Même s'il se sentait en meilleure forme, le mage ne se sentait pas à l'aise à l'idée d'un combat.

En effet, ses yeux se posèrent rapidement sur la torche qui éclairait la pièce. Depuis le temps qu'elle était là elle était devenue bien faible. L'idée du pyromage était assez simple : en la récupérant, il pourra utiliser la flamme pour la faire grandir et s'en servir comme arme, ou tout du moins comme bouclier. Il se dirigea donc vers la torche, la porte dans son dos menaçant de s'ouvrir à tous moment. Il devait faire en sorte de récupérer la torche avant qu'elle ne s'ouvre ou que quelqu'un se rende compte de l'absence de poignée.

La torche était fixée au mur solidement. Le mage pensait qu'il lui suffirait de tirer un peu dessus pour pouvoir la récupérer. Il l'attrapa donc fermement et tira une première fois. Rien. Bob n'allait pas renoncer comme ça, il posa donc son pied-droit sur le mur et tira une nouvelle fois sur la torche en repoussant le mur de son pied. Malgré le ridicule de la situation, la torche ne bougeait toujours pas du mur. Énervé, Bob se remit en place pour réessayer de récupérer cette torche une dernière fois. Il tira fortement sur la torche en appuyant de toutes ses forces sur le mur avec ça jambe. Il sentit la torche bougée légèrement lorsque ses mains devinrent moites sous l'effort. Sa jambe continuait de pousser le mur, lorsque ses mains glissèrent complètement de la torche. Le pyromage tomba lourdement et pitoyablement au sol*. Le choc bruyant lui coupa la respiration pendant quelques secondes.

Le vacarme engendré par le pyromage finit par attirer le garde. En effet, si le prisonnier s'est échappé, il pourra dire adieu à son poste. Il poussa doucement la porte en arborant un visage inquiet lorsqu'il vit le mage, couché sur le côté se tenant le ventre et haletant pour récupérer sa respiration. L'homme en armure s'approcha doucement de Balthazar, s'agenouilla et lui dit ces quelques mots :

«- Si j'ai bien tout compris tu voulais partir c'est ça ? Parce que dans ce cas va falloir que j'aille en parler avec mon supérieur, mais d'abord laisse-moi faire quelque chose. »

Le garde se saisit de la dague qu'il portait à la ceinture et asséna un coup avec le manche à la tête du pyromage toujours allongé et sans défenses qui tomba rapidement dans l'inconscient...

* * *

 _Dans une grande salle..._

Dans cette immense salle, les salutations de l'homme en face de Théo résonnaient grandement. Théo ne voyait toujours pas le visage de son interlocuteur à la voix grave. Il ne répondit pas à son « bonsoir » au risque de s'énerver. L'homme fit un pas en vers l'inquisiteur avant de reprendre la parole :

« - J'espère que l'on vous a bien traité. Vous devez avoir certaine question à me poser, mais sachez que rien ne m'oblige à répondre à toutes vos interrogations. Mais allez-y, n'hésitez pas.

-Qui êtes-vous alors ? demanda Théo d'un ton agressif. Et pourquoi nous retenir ici ?

-Je savais que vous poserez ces questions, répondit l'homme d'un air mystérieux, mais cela fait justement partie de ce que je ne pourrai vous dire. Mon nom est Avesth. Nous ne vous voulons aucun mal à vous et votre ami mage. De plus, nous ne souhaitons pas créer d'incident diplomatique avec l'Église de la Lumière. »

L'homme fit encore un pas. Sorti de l'ombre, il écarta la mèche de cheveux sombre qui cachait son visage, dévoilant des yeux très sombres et un énorme nez.

« -Mais pourquoi nous avoir enlevés ? demanda l'inquisiteur.

-En réalité, ce n'est pas vous que nous recherchions. Il me semble que sœur Aldyr vous en a déjà parlé, mais nous recherchons votre ami demi-élémentaire. Nous avions entendu parler de lui lorsque votre petit groupe avait quitté la ville de Paranena. J'ai donc envoyé une petite équipe retrouver sa trace et essayé de le ramener. Pour une raison que j'ignore, ils ont préféré vous capturer vous pour servir d'appâts. L'équipe fut congédiée dès lors que j'ai appris qu'ils se sont pris à vous cher inquisiteur de la Lumière. Encore une fois, je tiens à m'excuser pour la gêne occasionnée. Mais pour des raisons évidentes, nous ne pouvons pas vous laisser sortir. Cependant, vous aller être logé dans une pièce plus confortable même si vous allez, bien évidemment être suivi constamment par l'un de mes gardes. »

Théo se retourna et vit le garde qui lui fit signe de le suivre. Seulement, il avait une dernière question à poser à cet « Aresth ».

« - Et mon camarade mage ? Il me rejoindra quand ?

-Il ne vous rejoindra pas tout de suite, mais ne vous inquiétez pas on va bien s'occuper de lui. »

Théo n'était pas totalement satisfait de cette réponse. De plus, il trouvait ce mec extrêmement louche. Il se retourna et avança vers le garde qui l'attendait, lorsqu'un autre garde arriva au pas de course pour parler à son chef. Il lui chuchota quelques mots à l'oreille. Avesth fronça les sourcils en entendant les nouvelles relayées par son garde. Son regard s'assombrit et d'une voix forte dit ces quelques mots :

« - Ils semblent que votre camarade n'ait pas aimé notre accueil. Ce que je vous ai dit précédemment n'importe plus. Vous allez être raccompagné dans une nouvelle cellule pendant que je règle le problème de votre camarade. »

* * *

 _* J'ai voulu faire un jet de dés savoir si Bob allait réussir à récupérer cette torche…_ _Il a fait un 96._ _Le jet n'était pas prévu à la base, mais je ne pouvais pas ignorer cet échec critique_ _xD_

 _Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous à plus !_ _Je tiens à m'excuser pour les possibles fautes d'orthographe de grammaire ou de conjugaison..._ _J'ai confié la correction à un logiciel à cause de la fièvre :(_

 _Cette fois, je ne vais rien dire sur la sortie du prochain chapitre parce que vous avez compris que je n'en ai moi-même aucune idée._ _J'espère ne pas tarder quand même. Bisou !_


	6. Chapter 6 : Retour à la case départ

_BON-SOIR ! Et oui, je suis de retour avec le nouveau chapitre ! Merci beaucoup à Juliabakura pour ta review qui m'a fait extrêmement plaisir et merci à toi, NightmareDragon pour ta compréhension. N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour m'aider à m'améliorer._

 _Sur ce, je vous laisse avec ce chapitre 6 !_

Chapitre 6 : Retour à la réalité

 _Dans la forêt…_

Rosalia, Grunlek, et Shin marchaient depuis une vingtaine de minutes maintenant. Ils avaient suivi les traces de charrette pendant tout ce chemin. La jeune fille n'avait pas l'habitude de marcher aussi longtemps. Elle marchait donc derrière les deux amis, pensive. Elle traînait des pieds, fatigués, soulevant des nuages de poussière à chaque pas. De toute façon, elle préférait rester en retrait pour les laisser discuter tous les deux. Le nain ne lui semblait pas réellement prêt à l'accepter. Elle les suivait en donnant des coups dans sa robe trop longue à son goût.

Grunlek et Shin étaient en pleine discussion. Ils lançaient l'un après l'autre des suppositions sur les personnes qui avaient pu enlever leurs amis. La question qui les préoccupait le plus était surtout, pourquoi c'était ils attaqués à eux ? S'en prendre à un inquisiteur de la Lumière était vraiment dangereux. Les représailles pouvaient vraiment être fatales. De plus, Bob pouvait lui aussi s'avérer difficile à canaliser. Les deux amis avaient peur que leurs kidnappeurs soient obligés d'aller jusqu'à les assommer pour les calmer.

Grunlek s'inquiétait pour Eden. Il savait très bien qu'au bout de ce chemin ils avaient plus de chance de retrouver Bob qu'Eden. La disparition de Théo et Bob était sûrement liée, par contre celles des loups n'avaient pas de rapport évident. Rosalia avait compris que rechercher son ami loup n'était pas la priorité des deux compagnons. Cependant, elle était contente d'avoir trouvé des gens avec qui voyager. Une jeune comme elle au milieu des bois est une cible facile pour les personnes malintentionnées de la forêt.

Les trois compagnons continuèrent ainsi leur chemin le long de ces traces de charrettes. La forêt semblait s'étendre de plus en plus. Rosalia avait mal aux pieds et Shin, qui se demandait pourquoi c'était ceux qui possédaient un cheval qui avait été enlevé, n'écoutait plus vraiment le questionnement de son compagnon, le nain menant le groupe avait donc fini par monologuer.

* * *

 _Dans une "chambre"..._

Théo venait d'être conduit dans une nouvelle pièce. Une petite chambre avec une espèce de tas de paille qui devait sans doute servir de lit. La pièce était éclairée par une petite fenêtre. Le paladin était complètement énervé. Il était à deux doigts de connaître enfin les motivations des personnes qui les avaient enlevés, il allait même récupérer une meilleure chambre pour la nuit et tenter de négocier un bon repas, mais non… D'une façon qu'il ignorait encore, Bob avait réussi à tout faire rater.

Le paladin donna un violent coup de pied dans le tas de paille. Il en avait besoin pour se défouler. Les points serrés, il continua de râler pendant quelques minutes pour faire passer cet état de rage. Légèrement calmé, il s'assit doucement dans un coin de la pièce pour analyser la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait. Certes, il était retourné dans une cellule, mais au moins il pouvait voir la lumière naturelle. Théo avait encore énormément de questions, il aurait apprécié pouvoir continuer à questionner cet homme, Avesth. Ce qui l'intriguait le plus était de savoir quelle place il occupait exactement. Il avait appelé la vieille « sœur », cela signifiait donc qu'ils étaient représentants, d'une église quelconque.

Au souvenir des murs bleutés et de l'immense fontaine qui décorait la pièce dans laquelle il était précédemment, il supposa qu'il était dans un des locaux de l'Église de l'eau. Cette conclusion permettait d'expliquer l'obsession de ces personnes à l'encontre de Shin.

Théo s'était calmé. Maintenant, il avait simplement hâte de sortir d'ici. Il devait sortir et essayer de retrouver cet idiot de Bob. Quelle gaffe avait-il encore fait pour les énerver au point qu'il l'enferme lui aussi. Théo commença à s'inquiéter pour son camarade. S'il découvrait sa vraie nature, il risquait très gros.

Le paladin, à bout, se dirigea vers la porte. Il ne pouvait plus accepter d'être prisonnier encore longtemps. La porte était en bois et récente. Il n'entendait pas de garde devant, mais il savait qu'il devait en avoir un devant. Il était assez en forme pour en combattre un en espérant lui piquer son arme.

* * *

 _Dans une nouvelle salle inconnue…_

Bob se réveilla les bras au-dessus de sa tête et avec un mal de crâne intense. La première chose qu'il ressentit était une sensation de froid au niveau de ses deux poignets. Il essaya de les bouger, en vain. Entendant du bruit autour de lui, il ouvrit légèrement les yeux pour tenter d'observer la pièce sans que les personnes autour ne se doutent qu'il soit déjà réveillé. Il était dans une grande pièce sombre mal éclairée. En effet, d'un coté une petite fente laissée rentrer la lumière naturelle et de l'autre des torches créait un léger halo.

En face de lui, trois hommes discutaient ensemble de manière assez mouvementée. Parmi eux, un portait une armure de plate complète ainsi qu'une épée étincelante. Le deuxième portait de moins de pièces d'armure, mais arborait une magnifique rapière. Le dernier ne portait pas d'arme visible. Il était vêtu d'une tunique bleue et d'une longue cape noire avec un col fait de fourrure. Le pyromage essaya d'écouter leur conversation :

« - Donc, si je comprends bien, vous m'avez interrompu dans mon entretien avec le paladin pour au final me dire que vous ne savez pas ce qu'il s'est passé avec ce mage ?

\- Je suis confus intendant Avesth, mais nous ne savons rien de plus. Le garde chargé de surveiller la cellule a entendit un bruit sourd. Lorsqu'il a voulu ouvrir la porte, il a remarqué qu'il n'y avait plus de poignée et le mage était allongé en plein milieu de la pièce. Il n'a pas su me dire ce qu'il s'est passé.

\- Bande d'incapables ! Déjà que vous n'êtes même pas assez compétent pour me ramener la bonne cible, vous n'êtes même pas fichu de surveiller un pauvre mage ?! Surveillez-le correctement, on ne sait pas de quoi il est capable. Mais prenait suffisamment soin de lui, il va encore nous servir. Si tout ce passe comme je l'imagine, le demi-élémentaire est déjà partie sur les traces de ses amis, nous devons juste les gardait en vie le temps qu'il vienne de lui même pour ensuite libérer le paladin et lui. Je vous rappelle qu'on ne cherche pas de problèmes avec l'Église de la Lumère ! L'inquisiteur protège ce mage, il doit s'en sortir vivant ! Ah est tant que vous lui posez vos questions, essayez de lui faire dire les petites habitudes du demi-élémentaire »

Sur ces mots, Bob vit l'homme à la tunique sortir de la pièce. Il conclut que c'était lui le fameux Avesth et qu'il devait sûrement être le commanditaire de leur enlèvement d'après sa phrase « me ramener la bonne cible ».

L'homme claqua la porte en sortant. L'un des deux hommes restants se dirigea vers Bob. Il lui donna une légère claque pour le réveiller, il ignorait qu'il les avait écoutés. Le mage ouvrit finalement les yeux, et l'homme qui arborait une magnifique rapière lui dit :

« - Ecoute mon grand, tu vas maintenant nous dire ce que tu as fait avec la porte, comment tu t'es débrouillé pour te blesser tout seul, et qu'est-ce que tu comptais faire exactement une fois sortie. »

* * *

 _Dans la forêt…_

Ils marchaient depuis près de 40 minutes maintenant. Grunlek était en tête avec Shin sur ces talons. Rosalia avait de plus en plus de mal à les suivre. Shin décida de ralentir l'allure pour la rejoindre et lui demander comment elle allait. La jeune fille, la tête baissée ne le vit pas arriver.

« - Rosa, ça va ? demanda Shin. »

La fille releva la tête précipitamment, surprise. Shin crut voir dans ses yeux de légers reflets rougeâtres pendant un quart de seconde.

« - Hum, oui ça va, répondit la jeune fille. Je n'ai juste pas l'habitude de marcher autant. Mais merci de t'inquiéter Shin. »

La jeune fille lui adressa un léger sourire. Elle lui proposa de courir rejoindre Grunlek à l'avant pour ensuite faire une petite pause pour repartir. Ils avaient sûrement encore pas mal de marche devant eux.

* * *

 _Voilà c'est tout pour aujourd'hui !_

 _Je ne pense vraiment pas sortir le chapitre 7 avant la fin de l'année, alors je vous retrouve l'année prochaine, le plus rapidement possible ! (Et encore une fois je suis extrêmement désolée si des fautes de conjugaisons ont survécu à ma correction...)_

 _À_ _bientôt !_


	7. Chapitre 7 : Éviter les problèmes

_Bon-soir ! Je profite d'une pause entre deux révisions pour (enfin) revenir avec la suite de mon histoire ! Le dernier chapitre commence à vraiment dater maintenant (presque un mois quand même), je m'excuse d'avoir mis autant de temps._

 _Je voudrais aussi remercier Ama3elle, Juliabakura et Zro Kiryu pour vos reviews, ça me fait toujours très plaisir et c'est très motivant pour continuer. N'hésiter pas à me laisser une petite review 3_

 _Je vous laisse maintenant avec ce nouveau chapitre !_

* * *

Chapitre 7 : Éviter les problèmes

 _Dans la forêt…_

Encore et toujours, Rosalia, Grunlek et Shin marchaient le long de ces traces sur cette route forestière. Ils étaient d'accord sur le fait qu'ils marchaient depuis bien trop longtemps maintenant. Ils imaginaient attendre le bout rapidement. Le nain espérait de tous son cœur retrouvé Bob une fois arrivé, plus le temps passait, plus il était inquiet pour son ami. Il avait aussi peur de devoir marcher encore longtemps, car même s'il retrouvait Balthazar rapidement il y avait toujours le risque que Théo n'ait pas disparu pour les mêmes raisons. Et malheureusement, s'il s'avérait que cette inquiétude était la réalité, ils prendraient trop de temps à revenir sur leur pas.

Rosalia et Shin étaient de nouveau distancé par le nain. Shin proposa à la jeune fille de faire une petite course pour savoir qui allait arriver le premier au niveau du nain. La jeune fille lança un sourire joueur et accepta volontiers la proposition de son aîné. Elle souleva légèrement sa robe pour ne pas se prendre les pieds dedans. Le demi-élémentaire donna le top départ et la jeune fille partie instantanément. Shin tenta de la rattraper vainement, la jeune fille était bien plus rapide que ce qu'il avait imaginé.

Elle arriva donc à la hauteur de Grunlek qui arrivait devant une pente importante. Elle ne s'arrêta pas tout de suite et arriva devant la pente. Shin qui cherchait à la rattraper entendit son cri de joie :

"- Les garçons ! Il y a un village là-bas !"

Grunlek arriva vers elle en même temps que Shin. Et en effet, ils pouvaient voir tous les deux les premières habitations à seulement quelques centaines de mètres devant eux. La forêt semblait prendre fin à l'entrée de ce petit village. Les traces de charrettes suivaient la direction de la route. Là où Rosalia voyait l'endroit idéal pour s'arrêter, Shin et Grunlek semblaient plus tendus.

La jeune fille dévala la pente à toute vitesse juste après leur avoir dit qu'elle allait essayer de se renseigner sur le nom de ce village. Les deux amis, plus prudents marchaient lentement. Lorsque Shin jugea que Rosalia les avait suffisamment distancés, il se décida à partager ses inquiétudes avec son ami nain.

"- Grunlek ? Tu te souviens de ce que j'avais dit à Théo avant de partir ?

\- Que ce n'était pas une région que tu appréciais, enfin je croîs. Par contre, je ne sais plus pourquoi tu avais dit cela.

\- C'est dans ce coin-là qu'est située l'Église de l'eau. Et je pense que l'on peut dire que je ne suis pas en bon terme avec eux. J'avais quand même accepté le voyage parce que la compagnie d'un inquisiteur d'une autre Église pourrait me protéger, mais maintenant sans Théo…

\- Tu as peur que l'on se retrouve confronté à des paladins de l'eau.

\- C'est ça…

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Shin, on ne sait pas encore si l'on est vraiment proche de leur Église ou non. Et de toute façon, je serais là pour t'aider en cas de confrontation.

\- Merci Grunlek."

Parler avec le nain était toujours rassurant pour le demi-élémentaire. Il savait qu'en cas de problème son ami était là pour lui donner un coup de main. Ils arrivèrent ensemble à l'entré du village où Rosalia discuté avec un habitant. Ils attendirent qu'ils finissent de parler pour savoir ce qu'elle avait appris.

« - L'homme avec qui j'ai discuté à un accent très étrange, dit-elle. J'avoue que je n'ai pas tout compris de ce qu'il m'a raconté. Il m'a parlé de quelque chose vers l'ouest, j'ai seulement compris que c'était la fierté de leur village. »

Le nain proposa de suivre les traces de charrette qui subsistaient, même si une seconde route qui semblait assez utilisée rejoignait aussi le village, ce qui rendait les traces plus confuses.

* * *

 _Dans une salle toujours inconnue…_

Balthazar, enchainé, n'avait pas d'autres choix que de supporter l'haleine putride de cet individu qui se tenait à seulement quelque centimètre de son visage. Il finit enfin par s'écarter, à la grande joie du mage, pour se placer à quelques mètres de lui, s'appuyant sur sa rapière qu'il tenait fermement par le pommeau, prêt à attaquer rapidement. Le garde à l'épée se plaça à la droite de Bob. Enfin, le petit à la rapière commença son interrogatoire :

« - Bon, on connaît pas mal de choses sur toi, par contre nos informations sur ton ami sont beaucoup moins complètes. Commence par nous dire comment ce demi-élémentaire a obtenu ces pouvoirs.

-Pourquoi ? Vous ne savez pas comment les demi-élémentaires ont leurs pouvoirs? répondit Bob avec un semblant d'air de défi malgré sa faible voix.

-Ne me prenez pas pour un ignare, jeune homme !

Il fit un mouvement élégant pour faire briller la lame de sa rapière à la lumière pour menacer le pyromage.

-Je vais reformuler ma question, reprit-il, comment cela se fait-il qu'un demi-élémentaire d'eau puisse contrôler de la glace ?

-Comment cela se fait-il que vous soyez au courant d'autant de choses sur lui ? Sur nous ?

-Normalement c'est moi qui pose les questions ici. Mais comme je trouve cela extrêmement amusant de ne pas respecter les consignes de notre idiot d'intendant, je vais brièvement vous raconter. Notre Église cherche à comprendre pourquoi certains demi-élémentaires comme lui sont capables de maitriser la glace en plus de l'eau. Nous l'avons longtemps poursuivi après avoir entendu parler de lui, avant de perdre sa trace pendant plusieurs années. Mais nous avons fini par entendre parer de vos exploits à la vieille tour puis à la Cité des Merveilles. Depuis on regarde de très près l'avancer de votre groupe et lorsque nous avons appris que vous étiez dans la région on ne pouvait pas vous laisser la traverser sans rien tenter. Maintenant, répondez à ma question : pourquoi Shinddha Kory est-il capable de créer de la glace ?

-Je n'est pas de réponse à vous donnez. »

Aux mots de Bob, l'homme à la rapière fit un signe au garde aux côtés du mage. Ce dernier lui donna un violent coup de point dans le ventre. Bob fut parcouru par une douleur horrible. L'homme à la rapière réitéra encore sa question, mais le pyromage ne répondit rien. Le garde lui assena un nouveau coup que Bob ne supporta pas. Il sombra alors dans l'inconscient…

* * *

 _Enfermé…_

Le paladin était assis contre le mur, réfléchissant à un moyen d'ouvrir la porte. Le temps filait, mais aucun plan d'action ne venait lui effleurer l'esprit.

Il entendit alors le verrou de la porte émettre un bruit sourd, quelqu'un essayait visiblement de l'ouvrir. Théo se plaqua contre le mur afin de ne pas être immédiatement repéré. Si la personne derrière était seule, il était suffisamment en forme pour tenter une contre-attaque. La porte s'ouvrit doucement, Théo vit s'avancer un garde en armure qui était visiblement venu lui rapporter de quoi manger. Lorsque le garde avança, Théo lui tacla la jambe, alors qu'il ne l'avait pas encore vu. Le garde tomba lourdement et la nourriture ainsi que son épée glissa le long de la salle. Théo récupéra le tout rapidement tandis que le garde peinait à se relever.

Théo sortit de la salle, réussit à refermer la porte et, profita des clés restées sur la serrure pour enfermer le garde à l'intérieur. Il était enfin sorti de cette pièce et il pouvait partir à la recherche de Bob, avec l'avantage certain d'être armé cette fois. Il était bien décidé de ne pas passer une nuit supplémentaire ici.

* * *

 _Vous ne pouvez pas imaginer ma joie à la sortie de ce chapitre :D_

 _Même s'il n'est pas exceptionnel, j'avais besoin de continuer l'histoire et j'espère sincèrement qu'il vous a plu et que je pourrais rapidement sortir le suivant ! Si tout va bien le suivant sera là pendant les vacances de février._


	8. Chapitre 8 : Pistage et exploration

_Bonsoir ! Je reviens enfin avec le nouveau chapitre qui m'aura donné beaucoup de travail et demandé beaucoup de temps. J'avoue que l'inspiration aussi m'avait un peu abandonné. Mais je suis enfin là ! J'avais dit qu'il sortirait pour les vacances de février et techniquement elles ne sont pas toute à fait fini pour la dernière zone xD_

 _Enfin bref, merci à Alkem pour ta review qui m'a fait très plaisir. Comme je le dis souvent n'hésiter pas à laisser un petit mot, c'est vraiment très important pour pouvoir s'améliorer !_

 _J'arrête mon blabla et je vous laisse avec ce chapitre !_

* * *

Chapitre 8 : Pistage et exploration

 _Dans un petit village…_

Le nain menait la route dans ce village. Une chance pour leur groupe, la voie principale n'est pas recouverte de pavés. Mais suivre la trace de la charrette était quand même bien plus compliqué qu'à l'accoutumée. En effet, à de nombreuses reprises, d'autres empreintes se mélangeaient. C'est pour cela que Grunlek devait rester entièrement concentré pour ne pas se tromper de voie. Rosalia et Shin s'étaient mis d'accord pour rester quelques mètres derrière afin de ne pas le distancer. Shin racontait leurs récentes aventures à la jeune femme qui semblait éprouver une certaine admiration pour lui. Fière comme un coq, Shin cachait bien les passages un peu moins glorieux à son sujet.

Le nain s'arrêta soudainement. Il observa avec bien plus d'attention la route sous ses pieds avant de se remettre à marcher, à une allure plus lente. Les deux jeunes en avançant, comprirent que le nain avait de plus en plus de mal à suivre la bonne voie. Sur leur passage, les habitants de ce village sans histoire les regardaient avec des regards emplis de curiosité. Ce n'était pas tout les jours que leurs villages étaient traversés par un nain au bras métallique accompagné de deux jeunes, dont un archer au teint bleuté.

Une fillette blonde accourue vers eux, sous le regard inquiet de sa mère. Elle devait avoir 5 ans maximum et s'arrêta devant Shin pour lui demander avec un visage innocent, mais intimidé:

«- Monsieur, vous êtes archer ? Pourquoi vous êtes bleus ? »

Shin n'était pas très à l'aise avec les enfants. Le voyant un peu rougissant, Rosalia décida de répondre à sa place. Elle se mit à genoux pour être à la hauteur de la petite blondinette et lui sourit gentiment.

«- Mon ami est effectivement archer. Il sait chasser avec son arc et il sait très bien viser. Sa couleur de peau n'est pas ce qui lui permet d'être si talentueux. Tu sais tirer à l'arc ?

-Non, Maman dit que c'est trop dangereux et de toute façon je n'y arriverais pas répondit la fillette avec une adorable bouille triste.

-Tu sais ta Maman n'a pas tord sur le fait que ça peut être dangereux. Mais crois-moi, par expérience j'ai appris que les choses les plus dangereuses à faire son souvent les plus excitantes. Un jour tu sauras faire des choses dangereuses qui te permettront de sauver ta vie plus d'une fois. Mais n'oublie pas poussinette : entraine-toi, toujours plus, et tu seras toi aussi extrêmement douée !»

La fillette hocha la tête en disant à Rosalia qu'elle apprendra aussi le tire à l'arc et parti vers sa mère, fière d'elle. Shin regarda son amie, assez impressionné.

« -Tu ne m'as pas dit que tu savais parler aux enfants, lui dit-il.

-Disons que comparé exploits à l'arc, ce n'est pas ce quelque chose avec lequel je peux réellement me vanter. J'ai juste grandi avec un petit frère. Nous étions souvent uniquement tous les deux et comme il est bien plus jeune que moi, j'ai appris à m'occuper de lui.

-Il est où maintenant ? Ne te sens pas obliger de répondre si tu trouves cette question trop intime.

-Je n'ai plus de nouvelle depuis bien longtemps. Il a disparu et je ne sais vraiment pas s'il est encore en vit malheureusement…»

Gêné de la question qu'il venait de poser, le demi-élémentaire ne savait pas quoi répondre. Il fut extrêmement soulagé d'entendre Grunlek les appeler, lui permettant ainsi de changer de sujet. Le nain s'était arrêté et ses deux amis se rapprochèrent.

« - Si je ne me suis pas trompé, les traces s'arrêtent enfin, commença Grunlek. Vous voyez le bâtiment en haut de cette petite colline ? Je pense que c'est là que c'est arrêter la charrette.

-Bizarre ça ressemble à une Église, nota Rosalia. Pourquoi en voudrait-il à votre ami ?

-Il faut que nous allions voir, dit Grunlek. »

Le groupe se dirigea donc vers se bâtiment que semblait composé d'une bâtisse simple avec une chapelle à l'arrière et de deux tours sur ses côtés.

Grunlek et Rosalia, rongez par la curiosité et l'envie de finir avec leur long pistage marchaient à une allure considérable.

Shin lui, était plus récitent à s'approcher, il redoutait se qu'ils allaient trouver.

* * *

 _Enfermé…_

« - Monsieur ? Monsieeeeur ? Vous êtes mort, monsieur ? »

Bob commençait à se réveiller. Difficilement, il tenta de bouger ses membres endoloris. Il avait mal, mais réussit à bouger. La petite voix qu'il avait entendit émis un petit cri de surprise. Le pyromage ouvrit les yeux et tenta de s'assoir, malgré un important mal de crâne. Il se retrouva nez à nez en face d'un jeune garçon.

Il devait être en plein cœur de son adolescence, mais avait déjà énormément de poils sur son visage. Il fixait Bob de ses yeux sombres avec un air un petit peu inquiet. Bob fut soudainement pris d'une violente quinte de toux. Le jeune garçon s'approcha. Il lui demanda comment il se sentait, mais Bob ne s'arrêtait pas de tousser. Le garçon lui frappa dans le dos pour qu'il recrache ce qu'il avait dans la gorge. Bob continua de tousser en se mettant à genou. Il finit par vomir du sang tandis que le jeune garçon poussa un petit cri de surprise. Bob finit par s'arrêter et le jeune garçon posa la main sur son épaule.

« - Comment vous sentez vous ? dit ce dernier.

-J'ai connu pire… Qui es-tu ? Où sommes-nous ?

-Je m'appelle Mandel, je ne me souviens pas vraiment de plus de choses. Quant à cet endroit, je ne suis pas sortie de cette chère pièce et je ne sais pas combien de temps c'est écoulé depuis que je suis arrivé.

-Tu sais pourquoi on est enfermé ? demanda le mage.

-Non, pas vraiment. Personne ne répond à mes questions, dit tristement le garçon. J'avoue que lorsqu'ils vous ont déposait dans la cellule j'espérais qu'une fois réveillé vous pourrez m'aider à sortir.

-Tu as dit « ils », mais est-ce que tu sais qui ils sont ? questionna Bob avant de tousser une nouvelle fois, mais bien moins fortement.

-J'ai seulement vu des grades. Plus ou moins armée avec plus ou moins de protection. Je ne sais pas pour qui ou pour quoi ils travaillent. Mais monsieur si je puis me permettre, à la vue de votre état de santé je pense, que vous deviez vous reposer un peu. »

Bob acquiesça et alla s'appuyer contre le mur. Certes, il ne savait pas grand-chose de ce garçon, mais de toute façon il ne pouvait pas se défendre en cas d'attaque. Comme ce garçon ne lui semblait pas particulièrement menaçant, il s'endormit pour récupérer quelques forces.

* * *

 _Dans les escaliers…_

Théo était sorti de la pièce dans laquelle il était attaché depuis un petit moment avec une épée récupérée sur un garde. Niveau armure et protection, il n'avait toujours pas grand-chose, mais il pouvait au moins tenter de jouer avec l'effet de surprise. Son but était de retrouver Bob pour pouvoir s'enfuir ensemble rapidement. En sortant de la pièce, il descendit quelques marches et se retrouva dans un petit couloir sans grand-chose de spécial. Il avança un petit peu dans ce couloir éclairé par une unique petite flamme qui s'affaiblissait de plus en plus.

Arrivé au bout de ce couloir il descendit un petit escalier en colimaçon en tachant de faire le moins de bruit possible et en écoutant si quelqu'un arrivait à sa rencontre. Il se figea en entendant des bruits de pas. Il se plaqua contre le mur et son épée à la main près à attaquer. Il attendit un peu pour savoir comment évoluent les pas. En les entendant s'éloigner, il descendit lentement quelques marches en jetant un rapide regard. Il finit par voir un homme en cotte de maille s'enfoncer dans un petit couloir sur la gauche de l'escalier. Personne n'arrivait par le grand couloir rattaché directement à cet escalier. Théo comprit qu'il devait s'agir de l'escalier principal à la vue des bannières accrochées au mur. Les bannières bleues étaient ornées du symbole de l'Église de l'eau, mettant Théo assez mal à l'aise.

Sa priorité était de retrouver Bob, malheureusement il n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où il pouvait être enfermé. Il décida donc qu'il devrait chercher quelqu'un pour le guider. L'homme qui s'éloignait semblait connaître l'endroit où il se rendait, le paladin supposa qu'il connaissait bien le bâtiment et avec un peu de chance l'endroit où il gardait les prisonniers.

Théo s'approcha le plus silencieusement possible de l'homme. Il réussit à ne pas faire de bruit. L'homme qui sifflotait ne l'entendit pas arriver. Théo arriva derrière lui et le fit tomber lourdement sur le sol en lui donnant un violent coup de pommeau dans le dos. L'homme se retourna toujours à terre et put voir l'homme qui l'avait pris par surprise.

Théo fit tout son possible pour paraître imposant.

« - Guide-moi vers l'endroit où vous retenez vos prisonniers, dit le paladin d'une voix qu'il souhaitait forte et imposante.

-Et si je refuse ? questionna l'homme toujours au sol.

-Si tu refuses où si tu me fais un sale coup, je te trancherais la tête d'un geste précis qui suffira à t'ouvrir la carotide pour que tu te vides de ton sang le plus lentement et le plus douloureusement possible. »

L'homme à terre comprit que le paladin ne plaisantait pas et que ses menaces n'étaient pas des paroles en l'air. Il accepta contre son grès de guider le paladin vers le couloir qui menait aux pièces où les prisonniers étaient enfermés. Le chemin fut rapide et les seules personnes qu'ils croisèrent furent écartées par le guide de Théo qui le surveillait de très près.

Une fois, arrivé à l'entrée du couloir le guide de Théo se fit passer pour la relève, récupérant ainsi le poste et les clés du garde en présence. Théo remercia son guide qui ne put lui indiquer la pièce où un mage fut récemment enfermé. Pour ne pas qu'il parte prévenir d'autres garde ou membres de l'Église, Théo lui donna un coup de pommeau, avec son épée, derrière la tête, de manière à l'assommer et le blesser, mais sans le tuer, avant de récupérer les clés des cellules.

Maintenant, Théo prit le temps d'observer le couloir en face de lui. Le couloir donnait accès à six différentes pièces. Trois d'un coté, trois de l'autre et au bout de ce couloir une fenêtre dont la lumière perçante éclairait une nouvelle bannière de l'Église. Effectivement les histoires de l'Église de la Lumière que Théo avait maintes fois entendue disaient vrai, leurs confrères de l'Eau étaient bien trop fiers de leur Église.

Théo ouvrit une première porte toujours son épée à la main. Il n'eut pas de réelle difficulté à ouvrir la porte, mais il se retrouva dans une pièce plongé dans le noir. Il décidé de récupérer une de torches qui éclairait le couloir et n'eut, là aussi, aucune difficulté à la récupérer. Il entra donc dans la salle, éclairée par la lumière de sa torche, avant de se souvenir qu'il portait toujours le bas de son armure qu'il pouvait faire briller. Décidément, il avait visiblement besoin d'un peu de repos.

Il décida de faire le tour de la pièce. Personne n'était captif ici, mais il voulait quand même s'assurer qu'il n'y avait pas de trace de son ami. Il avança de quelques pas, avant de trouver que le sol semblait mouiller. Ses pieds glissaient à chaque pas. Il baissa la tête et remarqua qu'il marchait dans une grande et étendu flaque de sang. Théo eut un moment de surprise où son cœur s'accéléra légèrement. Il commença par respirer plus fortement pour tenter de regagner son calme.

Ses idées finirent par s'éclaircir assez rapidement et il se dit que rien n'indiquait que c'était le sang de Bob. Il sortit donc de cette pièce et prit la décision d'aller ouvrir les autres pièces. Après tout, il y avait de grandes chances pour qu'il s'y trouve. Il sortit donc et se plaça devant la porte en face de celle qu'il venait d'ouvrir. Il mit la clé dans la serrure et la fit tourner dans un cliquetis métallique…

* * *

 _Voilà c'est tout pour aujourd'hui !_

 _Si vous trouvez que je me suis trop écartée de l'univers de base, n'hésitez pas à me le dire parce que c'est l'impression que j'avais en écrivant…_

 _La fin de cette histoire arrive lentement, et cette fois je ne vais pas donner d'indication pour la sortie du prochain chapitre parce que je n'en ai aucune idée._


	9. Chaptitre 9 : Échec ou réussite ?

_Bonsoir ! Je reviens après des mois d'absences avec un chapitre se rapprochant de la fin. J'imagine que vous ne serez pas nombreux à lire se chapitre, mais qu'importe puisque je l'écris principalement pour moi (telle une grosse égoïste en fait ._.). Je suis désolé de mon absence si quelqu'un attendait la suite de l'histoire, mais sachez que je la mènerais jusqu'au bout, qu'importe le temps qui passe entre les chapitres. Comme je l'ai dit, c'est un objectif personnel et donc je prendrais le temps qu'il me faudra sans jamais complètement l'oublier. Merci à Ama3elle pour ta review sur le dernier chapitre ( il y a fort longtemps donc… ) qui m'a vraiment fait très plaisir. N'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews ça m'aide à m'améliorer et à prendre confiance en ce que je fais !_

 _Bref j'arrête mon blabla inutile !_

 _Ps : Comme je l'ai dit le dernier chapitre remonte à fort longtemps donc il ne faut pas m'en vouloir si quelque faux raccords ce sont glisser ici et là ^-^' (ainsi que quelques fautes d'orthographe peut être… )_

* * *

Chapitre 9 : Échec ou réussite ?

 _Dans un couloir…_

Théo, une épée « empruntée » à la main, toujours sans le haut de son armure, ouvrit donc la porte en face de celle qu'il avait déjà visitée dans cet étrange couloir qui semblait servir de prison pour la bâtisse. Sur ces gardes, il poussa donc la porte. Cette fois, une petite ouverture dans le mur, semblable à une meurtrière permettait à la lumière du jour d'éclairer la salle.

Théo put grâce à cela, remarquer la présence d'un homme attaché sur le mur en face de la porte. Il avait la peau sur les os, semblait très affaibli, le teint extrêmement pâle et il respirait à peine. Il avait les côtes saillantes et semblait ne pas avoir été nourri depuis plusieurs jours. Depuis l'arrivée du paladin, il n'avait pas ouvert les yeux. Théo s'approcha, mais aucune réaction de la part de l'homme. Une question émergea dans la tête du paladin : devait-il le libérer pour tenter de le soigner, sachant qu'il n'était pas en forme pour utiliser son sort, ou devait-il abréger ses souffrances ?

Théo continua d'avancer, mais toujours aucune réaction de la part du prisonnier. Il arriva à quelques centimètres de lui, en faisant volontairement un bruit léger, mais non, aucune réaction. Le paladin avait fait son choix. Il jeta un œil à l'épée qu'il avait à la main et d'un seul geste, il libéra cet étranger de ses souffrances.

Il avait l'impression d'avoir accompli son devoir, et observa le reste de la salle. Rien d'intéressant : pas de pièce d'armure, aucun indice sur le sort de Bob, ni la moindre arme qui aurait pu lui servir.

Théo quitta donc la salle après avoir essuyé la lame de son épée sur les vêtements du défunt afin d'éviter les traces de sang dans le couloir. Il referma le verrou de la porte derrière lui, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Il décidé ensuite de se diriger vers la porte à côté. Il commençait à être à décourager par ces portes sans intérêt.

Il glissa la clé dans la serrure de cette troisième porte de bois. Il la poussa doucement. Elle donnait sur une pièce qui, cette fois, baignait dans une profonde obscurité. Il entra donc pour pouvoir l'éclairer à l'aide de son pantalon d'armure. Il avança sur la pointe des pieds pour l'imiter le bruit qu'il faisait, ne sachant pas à quoi s'attendre. Il remarqua soudainement quelque chose se mouvoir dans l'ombre.

En effet, des yeux l'observaient. Théo fit briller son armure encore un peu plus afin de voir qu'elle était cette créature. Il vit alors qu'il s'agissait d'un simple cygne. Ayant le sentiment de perdre un temps précieux, le paladin jura bruyamment. Se sentant agressé, l'animal s'avança vers lui.

«- Qu'est-ce que t'as toi ? »

La réponse de l'animal fut plus violente que ce qu'il espérait. En effet, l'animal lui donna un violent coup de bec dans le bras gauche. Pourtant, il semblait petit et assez éloigné, comment avait-il pu le toucher ? Le paladin comprit plus rapidement qu'on aurait pu le croire. Il vit que l'animal était pourvu de pattes différentes de celle de son espèce : des pattes de grenouilles. Les scientifiques de l'Église de l'eau étaient connus pour leurs nombreuses expériences critiquées des autres Églises, car jugés affreuses et contre nature.

La bête lui lança un regard sombre avant de redonner un coup de son bec aiguisé. D'un geste surpris et quelque peu désespérer, Théo brandit son épée qu'il tenait avec l'autre main. Par chance, le geste aléatoire du paladin le toucha sa cible sur le dos. Elle tomba à terre et Théo en profita pour asséner un coup bien plus maitrisé. La créature inerte, se vidait de son sang et fit frissonner le paladin. Les yeux d'un bleu glacé de l'expérience continuaient de le fixer. Théo détourna rapidement le regard et remarqua que malheureusement, encore une fois, rien ne semblait utile pour sa fuite dans cette pièce. Aucun indice sur la localisation de son ami demi-diable. Il était vraiment temps de le retrouver pour s'enfuir tous les deux loin de cette maison de fous.

Il sortit de la salle parcourue d'un frisson après avoir tourné le dos de la créature. L'envoyer de la Lumière comprenait maintenant la peur de son ami demi-élémentaire d'eau qui a longtemps était l'une des grosses cibles de cette Église.

De nouveau dans le couloir, le paladin commençait à être fatigué de ses échecs. Sur six portes de ce que le garde lui avait annoncé d'être le lieu où les prisonniers étaient gardés, seule l'une semblait comporté un prisonnier. Le donjon de son Église était bien plus rempli que ceux-là. Il commençait à se demander si on ne s'était pas un peu moqué de lui en l'envoyant par ici.

« - Plus que trois ! pensa Théo. Si je ne trouve pas Bob, je réveille cet imbécile de garde et il va me permettre de me défouler »

Il ouvrit ainsi la porte en face de celle qu'il venait d'ouvrir. Comme la première, elle était parfaitement vide. Cette fois-ci après l'avoir éclairé, il vit des chaînes étaient encore accroché aux murs, mais pas de sang. Il remarqua néanmoins que le lieu d'attache des chaînes semblait abimé comme si quelqu'un avait tenté de casser le mur. Bob et son démon auraient pu faire ça, mais le paladin se rappela l'état quelque peu pitoyable dans lequel il l'avait laissé. Comme évidemment il ne pouvait rien exploité dans cette salle non plus il sortit de la salle et, pas d'humeur à rencontrer une nouvelle créature tout de suite il décida de fermer à clefs les salles qu'il avait parcourues avant de passer à la suivante qu'il espérait vraiment être la bonne…

* * *

 _Enfermé…_

Bob se tenait devant son ami archer qui semblait fixer sa main. Ces yeux semblaient remplis d'un sentiment…d'amour ? Était-il vraiment en train de baver devant l'érudit ?

«- S'il-te plait Bob, je peux juste lécher au moins ? demanda l'archer plein d'espoir.

\- Non, tu n'en es pas digne.

\- Alors au moins te la renifler ? supplia-t-il les yeux brillant.

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit Shin ! Tu auras cet honneur après avoir assumé le premier tour de garde à ma place, et bien sûr, assurer le tient après. »

Bob semblait fier de lui. Il avait coincé l'archer seul, loin de Théo et Grunlek et lui montrer ostensiblement l'objet de son fantasme afin d'obtenir ce qu'il voulait à savoir échapper à cette corvée nocturne. Il joua avec l'objet de convoitise entre ses doigts.

« - D'accord, d'accord… Je ferais ton boulot et évidement je ne dirais rien à Grunlek et Théo, mais laisse-la-moi, obtempéra le demi-élémentaire.

\- Demain matin, comme récompense et petit déjeuner, lança le pyromage en lui lançant un clin d'œil avant de tourner les talons. »

Il sentit le regard de son ami peser sur lui pendant qu'il jonglait avec la belle et sans doute délicieuse pomme rouge. C'est dans ce genre de situation qu'il sait qu'il adore ses amis et que la vie sans eux serait bien difficile. Enfant, jamais il n'avait ne serai-ce qu'imaginé avoir un jour des amis comme eux, un groupe aussi soudé. Il était heureux.

Jusqu'au moment où il entendit un énorme « BANG ».

Il se réveilla en sursaut et se cogna la tête contre le mur auquel il était adossé. Il ne vit pas qui avait ouvert la porte. Terrorisé par cette entrée forte peu discrète additionnée au fait qu'il était encore très faible, il se recroquevilla contre le coin de la pièce. Le jeune garçon avec lui se plaça devant lui afin de le cacher un maximum.

« - C'est un paladin, chuchota Mandel. »

Bob se sentit devenir livide. Il était persuadé que c'était pour venir le cherché lui, et non le jeune garçon. Après pour le torturé, ou pour tué l'hérésie qu'il représente, ça il n'en avait aucune idée.

«- Putain, mais où il est ! lança une voix d'homme enroué, il ne reste plus qu'une seule salle après celle-ci ! »

L'homme ne semblait pas tout de suite avoir remarqué Mandel, ce qui lui laissa quelques secondes supplémentaires afin de bien caché le deuxième prisonniers.

« - Hey petit ! T'aurais pas vu un homme, d'environ mon âge, blanc, maigre et avec des cheveux longs et bruns ? »

Bob tenta de regarder l'apparence de la personne qui avait fracassé la porte. Il reconnut aussi immédiatement le bas de l'armure de paladin.

« - Même si je le connaissais je ne vous dirais rien, répondit l'adolescent d'un ton de défie. Qui êtes-vous et que faites-vous ici sans la moitié de votre armure ?

\- Écoute petit, j'ai pas le temps de te raconter ma vie donc si tu ne peux pas m'aider je peux au moins te libérer. »

Surpris, l'adolescent se le va brutalement ce qui permis à Bob de voir la personne à la voix cassée en face d'eux.

Il se leva, poussa de côté Mandel pour se jeter dans les bras de son paladin.

« - THEEEEOOOOOOOOOOO »

Ce dernier lâcha son épée sous le coup de la surprise ce qui permis d'éviter que le mage ne vienne se blesser voire même s'empaler dessus.

Le mage serra son ami contre lui et se mit même à verser deux-trois larmes de joies sur son épaule.

« - Enfin je te trouve abruti, chuchota Théo. Bon si j'avais su que tu allais me réserver ce genre d'accueil j'aurais hésité à de fois avant de te cherché»

Le mage souriait sur l'épaule de son ami qui lui avait manqué bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé alors qu'ils ne s'étaient quittés qu'il y a quelques heures voir quelques jours, il avait perdu la notion du temps en étant assommé, puis endormi et emprisonné.

Une fois que Théo réussit à s'extirper de l'étreinte du demi-diable, il ramassa son épée et l'abattit sur la chaîne qui retenait son ami captif. Après un bruit sonore causé par la lourde chaîne tombant au sol, Bob était enfin libre.

Théo s'approcha ensuite de l'adolescent qui avait assisté à la scène d'un air ahuri.

« - Petit, commença le paladin, tu as voulu protéger mon ami et je t'en remercie. Si une personne de l'Église était entrée avant moi, je ne sais pas si j'aurais peu le revoir un jour. Pour ce que tu as fait pour lui, je peux t'aider à t'échapper si tu acceptes, qu'import ce que tu as bien peu faire pour finir prisonnier de l'Église de l'eau. »

Mandel abasourdit hocha vigoureusement la tête et Théo abattit l'épée du garde sur sa chaîne comme il l'avait fait pour Bob.

« - Bon maintenant, il faut qu'on trouve un moyen de quitter le bâtiment. Bob tu es capable de marcher et de courir, j'espère ?

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Théo, je devrais pouvoir vous suivre et même utiliser un sort en cas de force majeure, répondit l'intéressé.

\- Et toi petit ça va ?

\- Oui monsieur le paladin. Et vous pouvez m'appeler Mandel.

\- Très bien, moi c'est Théo. »

Ils sortirent ensemble de la cellule que Théo reverrouilla derrière eux. Il prit ensuite la tête du petit groupe, suivit de près par Bob, Mandel fermant la marche.

* * *

 _Eh oui, c'est fini, comme vous l'aurez remarqué il n'y a pas de partie sur les aventures de Grun', Shin et Rosalia cette fois si tout simplement parce qui ne se passe rien d'intéressant de leur coté pour l'instant. La prochaine fois le chapitre sera sûrement concentré sur ce trio, mais si j'avais cumulé le tout le chapitre se serait éternisé.  
J'espère que cela vous à quand même plus, si vous avez la moindre remarque ou commentaire à faire je vous retrouve dans les reviews ! _

_(Tiens je t'offre un cookies pour avoir lu jusqu'ici ! :D)_


End file.
